Waiting my whole life
by MooseandCam
Summary: Austin and Ally have that simple love they can't deny. One -shot . based on song Say it just say by the Mowgli's.


A/N;based on just say it by the Mowgli's. Go listen to it.

From the first moment she saw him she knew she'd spend the rest of her life avoiding him .  
It was inevitable.  
Maybe its because Austin Moon is popular and Ally isn't so much or maybe it's the fact he's called her dorkson instead of Dawson since 1st grade or that every chance he gets he makes fun of her maybe just maybe it's because she has the tiniest crush on him maybe.  
He was her First crush after all , he'd never feel the same though ,ever.  
Her parents are divorced .  
Ally just wants to believe in love again despite what anybody says, cause its not enough to feel it once and know it.

You know how they say if he's mean to you it means he likes you?  
Yeah well Ally is 100% sure that's bullshit .

Oh well she has promised herself to not let him get to her this year, this year senior year will be her year and no one will take that away from her not even the arrogant, selfish cocky, dumb blonde himself.  
Yup this was the last year she'd have to deal with that idiot.

The first day of senior year goes a little like this...  
"Ally im loving your ombre hair". Trish says smiling at her beloved bestfriend as they make their way down the hallway.  
"Thanks Trish I should of done it alot sooner ." Ally says clutching her books to her chest .  
Trish smiles as she drops Ally off by her locker this year Trish has a locker right across from Ally's instead of right next to hers .  
Just as she's about to put her books into her locker it happens ...  
"Dorkson"!, Austin says smirking down at her.  
"Dillweed". Ally deadpans rolling her eyes at the blonde not even bothering to look at him.  
"I've missed you too..How was your summer I see you've died your hair from shit brown too what ever you call this nice shade of dipshit ." Austin says smiling at her while patting her head.  
"What ever Pillsbury dough turd I love your hair color too just dont let all that bleach go to your brain ". Ally says moving his hand away from her hair .  
"Ah I've missed our little arguments over the summer ." Austin says leaning on his locker biting his lip.  
"I'm sure you did ." Ally says laughing rolling her eyes .  
She walks away, and Austin smiles despite himself.

The two run into each other again this time it's at Dez party he has one every year to kick off the start to the new school year.  
"Excuse me." Ally says for what feels like the millionth time.  
All the poor girl needs do is use the bathroom and there's a huge line, When she finally finds the line he's there , yup she knew she'd run into him she didn't think he'd be making out with a girl right in front of her though.  
"Ew." Ally says loud and clear did she sound as annoyed as she was or disgusted she sure hope she did.  
Austin than breaks his kiss with pepper , piper , Penelope or what ever the hell the girls name is Ally couldn't careless.  
He than whispers something into piper's ear Ally scoffs and rolls her eyes .  
Piper than smiles and walks off to god knows where.  
"Dorkson ." Austin says smirking down at the brunette.  
"Dillweed." Says Ally rolling her eyes.  
"I think this is the first time I've actually seen you at a party . " Austin says shaking his head .  
"No this isn't the first time Dillweed you just never come up for air to notice." Ally retorts hands on her hips raising and eyebrow at him.  
"Ah what can i say Allison i get more ass than a toilet seat I'm actually surprised you haven't jumped me yet." Austin says same teasing smirk on his face.  
"Yeah in your dreams Dillweed." Ally says looking over the blind's shoulder to see if the line for the rest room is getting any shorter it isn't and she frowns.  
"Ally,Ally,Ally... Have you not seen my life my dreams obviously come true. " He says looking into her bright brown eyes.  
Just as she's about to make a snarky comment the washroom door opens and before anyone can step in Dez runs into his bathroom  
Than there's a chorus of "Come on man's."  
and "What The hell's."  
and then Dez shouts  
"Its my house motherfuckers."!  
Then something rare happens  
Austin and Ally start laughing not at each other but..  
Together .

Ally was sitting on the back of her car sucking oh her cigarette.  
Yes she smoked occasionally well when she was stressed out and between working at sonic boom , college applications and high school in general she's stressed.  
"Dorkson ..?" Austin says cocking his head to the side with wide eyes .  
"Dillweed ." Ally says blowing a cloud of smoke into his face.  
"What's with the cancer stick .?" he asks causally leaning on his back on her car just like she is .  
"What with the questions?" Ally says looking away because if she doesn't she knows she'll get lost in his  
eyes those hazel eyes they will be the death of her.  
"Nothing Just didn't know you where on the march towards cancer ." Austin says scratching the back of his neck.  
"Do you hear that.?" Ally says very seriously.  
"Hear what ." Austin says eye brows raised.  
"The sound of me not giving a flying fuck." Ally says giving him a sarcastic smile.  
"Har-Har." Austin says with a dopey look on his face .  
Ally dies out the cigarette.  
"Shouldn't you be dry humping pepper or what ever the hell her name is. ?" Ally questions rolling her eyes.  
"Don't pretend you don't know her name or that your not jealous." Austin says , smirking always fucking smirking.  
"Not even ." Ally says confidently or at least she hopes she does, he always knows what she's feeling how does he do that?  
Austin looks into her at her and like always her eyes have sold her out again like they always do .  
"We broke up ." Austin says nonchalantly walking away smiling and biting his bottom lip.  
Ally would never admit it out loud but she wished he'd just say it already .  
Say he felt the same way that their teasing and bickering meant some thing but sadly he doesn't.  
Austin's talking to Dez and just as she's about to kiss him just to shut him up...  
Ally was finally going to make a move.. When..  
Galvin comes up to her and asks for a light smiling .  
Ally gets distracted by his good looks and charm but how ever doesn't notice a frowning Austin

The next time He sees her its a totally different atmosphere.  
At first he doesn't think it's her but than he thinks it has to be her no one else with ombre hair and a song book would be crying with her head in her hands sitting on the floor right by her locker which happens to be right next to his.  
He sits right next to her and doesn't say a thing .  
"What's wrong Ally." Austin says quietly, sincerity and concern in his voice.  
"Go away Austin." Ally sniffles.  
Then he's a little off guard because she hasn't called him by his name since sixth grade she always referred to him as Dillweed right than and there he knew it had to be serious.  
"No." Austin says firmly .  
Then he scoots closer to her and she does some thing that makes his heart sing and break into little pieces at the same time .  
Ally wraps her arms around him and starts to cry on to his shoulder .  
After a while when she's done sobbing and sniffling she tells him.  
The horrible story of how she liked Galvin and he didnt return the feelings and than basically made out with Cassidy after he learned of those feeling and how she heard him and his friends laughing about it .  
A sob racks her throat his grip on her tightens.

Austin makes a mental note to kick Galvin's ass.

Galvin's crazy Austin thinks who wouldn't return her feelings but than again he's been stuck on her since kindergarten and she's never noticed .. Karma maybe. ?  
After a while He says ..  
"Well he's an idiot anyone would be lucky to have you.. your the most beautiful girl at this school Cassidy or any girl for that matter has nothing on you. Austin says looking at her this rubbing his thumbs across her face to take the last of her tears away.  
She blinks processing his words she bites her cheek , over thinking has always been her specialty.  
"Ally... I thought I've always made things pretty obvious how I felt about you.. But if you don't feel the same, I totally understand . " Austin says blushing looking straight into her eyes smiling weakly.  
No, Ally thinks this can't be happening Dillweed likes her no he can't like her , he has to be just playing with her messing with her toying with her feelings , he could have anyone he wanted why her?  
As she looks into his eyes she can tell what he just said was the honest truth.  
Then she knew she had to tell him..  
"Maybe I've always kind of sorta like you too I guess I just pushed my feelings towards Galvin because Your Austin Moon and you could have any girl you want. "  
Ally says blushing looking away .  
Austin has the biggest grin on his face

he grabs her chin and just as he leans down her breath hitches and then ...  
A very Loud "Yes." is heard with a smack sound and the two look up to see Dez wincing and Trish glaring at him .  
"We've been waiting along time for this to happen ." Trish says softly smiling at the twosome.  
"Me too ." Austin murmurs while looking at Ally.  
"Lets go get pizza im starving." Dez says rubbing his belly and pouting .  
"Okay .. Okay , you guys wanna come?" Trish says .  
They both nod their heads and as they get up from the floor and start walking behind Trish and Dez ...  
Austin interwinds his fingers with hers.

They're spilling wine on her best friends bed when she says..  
"This is ridiculous." She looks up at him .  
There a little bit tipsy but hey they had just graduated hours earlier .

"Babe I told you ..its too late were going have to sleep in Trish's room its too late and I don't want to drive home this lat- mmph.  
Ally's kissing him because she just wants him to shut up .  
Then she whispers "Baby won't you stay a while."  
After they got together things just felt so normal natural like that's where they were supposed to be.  
Dez finally asked Trish out and of course she said yes, the height issue was kind of weird though.  
Austin Told Ally he loved her on prom night and lets just say Ally gave her everything to Austin.  
Ally was valedictorian no surprise there.  
Ally is so so happy like completely happy and there's no doubt in her mind he feels the same because ..  
He makes her feel like she's been waiting her whole life.  
They got that simple kind of love they can't deny .  
...

A few years later...

Ally's red and sweaty and probably looks the ugliest she's ever felt.  
Austin thinks she looks beautiful after all she is his wife and that is his baby she's pushing out.

They name her Samantha moon after his grandmother.

They're by her side from the diapers to the first heart break to her first car.

Austin knew the moment he seen Ally he'd loved her and he would spend the rest of his life annoying her until she gave him the time of day .

That day she told him what happened with Galvin was when he realized he had to tell her and luckily she felt the same and she yelled at him not even a hour later because he just wouldn't stop hitting Galvin.  
Ah good times.  
Its Samantha's senior year when they hear her talking to Trish and Dez's son  
John when they hear it ..  
"Whatever Dillweed." Samantha says clearly agitated.  
Austin haven't heard that name in years he smiles at Ally and she smiles back at him.  
Of course she'd be like her mother.  
It was inevitable.


End file.
